Coliar (Planet)
Type: Spherical air body ; Size: G ; Day Length: 30 hours ; Year Length: 8 months ; Distance/Time To: The Sun: 100 million miles; 1 day travel Sphere Wall: 3,100 million miles; 31 days travel Coliar Updates Note: In the character descriptions below, l=Lizardman, a=Aarakocra, m=male, and f=female. Other short hand follows standard practice. This large air world is filled with literally hundreds of floating land masses, "islands". These revolve around the planets geometric center at varying altitudes and speeds, but the average "day" is about 30 hours. Centuries of revolution have caused all of the immediate collisions to occur, none of the islands are currently headed for each other. These islands vary in size from a few miles across up to 100 miles across, and share similar ecological systems. All have swampy or jungle like lowlands interspersed with abrupt, rocky mountains. A few of the larger islands actually support a prairie system. Coliar is interesting in that there are no mammal species native to the planet—reptiles, dinosaurs, and birds are the dominant life forms. Because of the relatively limited food sources available for terrestrial creatures the larger dinosaur types never developed Tyrannosaurus or Brachiosaurus are unknown on Coliar. The planet is inhabited instead by a multitude of bird species (similar to familiar earth species like sparrows, hawks, ect), many small to medium sized dinosaurs, and reptile species. There too many dinosaur species on the planet to list them all, but a few of the dominant types follow: * Velociraptors- medium sized predatory biped * Avimimus- bipedal, wingless, feathered dinosaur medium sized * Archaeopteryx- early winged, feathered protobird, cat sized * Garudimimus- Bipedal osterich-like dinosaur, herbivore. Very common * Ankylosaurus- 4 legged, armored herbivore with a club like tail, 18' long * Torosaurus- smaller triceratops (10 feet long) Flying reptiles (pterdactyls, pterandons) are also common. In fact the nature of Coliar encourages flying creatures and they represent by far the largest percentage of the animal life on the planet. Coliar supports three indigenous intelligent life forms Dragons, Lizard men, and Aarakocra. All three are spelljamming aware, and relatively advanced societies. None of the groups are monolithic, but some generalizations about their behavior can be made; Aarakocra and Lizardmen tend to distrust each other, with endemic, desultory warfare ongoing between the two races. Not all the tribes of either race participate, however, and in some regions they actually cooperate. The dragons tend to remain aloof from these struggles, though they occasionally act as mercenaries or otherwise cooperate with one group or another. In some regions evil dragons subvert or otherwise control the local lizardmen or aarakocra. Each of these three races, and their internal politics is dealt with below. Lizardmen The lizardmen of Coliar are organized in a loose confederacy of tribes (the "Szezzilic" or "Bonding"). Szezzilic has a council formed from the representatives of each tribe which in theory governs all the lizardmen of Coliar. In practice this council has very little influence, its main function is to reduce intertribal feuding to a minimum. The current Speaker of the council is Schlith Darkscale (N lm P7 (Semuanya)) who has dreams of uniting the tribes into a true pan-Coliaran nation. Unfortunately those dreams are far from fruition, and in fact are unlikely to come true in Schlith's lifespan. He remains undaunted, however, and works steadily towards this goal. The individual tribes run their own internal affairs, and range from oppressive dictatorships to enlightened democracies to traditional chiefdoms (chiefdoms are the majority). Many of the tribes own and operate their own spelljamming vessels (Wasp class, most often), in addition to the many privately owned vessels which consider Coliar their home port. In particular Lizardmen use Bloatfly "eggships" in orbit around the sun to produce smarter, larger offspring. Lizardmen tribes use geometric patterns similar to those which occur on the many snakes of the planet as tribal symbols. Tribal ships will fly a banner displaying such as pattern as their ensign. Two of the many individual tribes are described below. Libersaurus Tribe: Easily the largest and most modern tribe the Libersauriods are very interested in spelljamming and trade. Led, according to tradition, by the Hiss of Semuanya (High Priest/prophet) the tribe currently benefits from the wise rule of Schlith Darkscale. The tribal island is one of the largest (about 50 miles across, marshy with rocky hills around the edge which prevents the many small lakes and bogs in the center from draining over the edge and thus drying out). The tribe lives in small villages throughout this island, with a large "capital" village near the center. This village (known as Libersaurus as well) has extensive spelljamming dock facilities, including ship yards. A small but thriving community of non-lizardmen of all races has sprung up here and when the Szezzilic council meets, it meets here. The Libersauroids are interested in trade and peaceful relations, and they have good relations with most nearby tribes whether Lizardmen or Aarakocra. Their spelljamming fleet, which protects the island and the Bloatflies in orbit around the sun, consists of 5 Bloatflies, 8 turtleships, and 10 wasps. Space for eggs on the Bloatflies rotates regularly and is distributed in an evenhanded manner. The tribal ensign is yellow and red divided by black, in the pattern of the Scarlet Kingsnake. Bellasaurus Tribe: This is only the fifth largest tribe, but it is easily the most warlike. The Bellasauroids consider war and strife to be a sacred calling, and that only the strong should be permitted to survive. The are led by Kroman Firesnout (CE lm F9), a fierce, red-nosed warrior who has led multiple raiding missions over the years. The Bellasauroids raid constantly, both on Coliar and within the rest of Realmspace. Only their relative isolation and pact with a nearby mating pair of adult red dragons has kept them from being wiped out in retaliation by the aarakocra or other lizardman tribes. They have a spelljamming fleet out of proportion to their tribe's size: 2 Bloatflies, 7 Turtleships, and 4 Wasps. The turtleships conduct constant raids and piracy while the Wasps protect the tribal villages and the Bloatflies. Space on the Bloatflies is only given to the eggs of warchieftens. The tribal ensign is the copper and dark brown pattern of the Northern Copperhead. Lizardman Gliders The nature of Coliar puts the lizardmen at some disadvantage due to the large spaces separating the islands. While spelljamming is the easiest and most reliable way for them to travel from island to island, it is also the most expensive. Even before they became aware of spelljamming the Lizardmen had developed gliders to overcome this difficulty. Coliar has a multitude of updrafts, of course, and a glider can actually fly through the center gravity and swing back around. The two most common types of glider follow: Personnel: Cost 500gp, Hullpoints 1* (6 hp),Crew 1/2, MC C, Landing Land/ Water: Yes/ No, AR 10, Save asThinwood, Powertype Wind, SR 1 (MV 18), Armament None or 2 heavy crossbows (fire once each, cannot be reloaded in flight) Cargo 300 pounds plus pilot Keel 12' Wingspan 20' Cargo/War: Cost 1500gp, Hullpoints 1, Crew 1/3, MC D, Landing Land/ Water: Yes/ No, AR10, Save as: Thinwood, Powertype: Wind, SR 1 (MV 18), Armament: None or 1 light Ballista (reloadable by passenger), Cargo: 1000 pounds plus pilot, Keel 24' Wingspan 36' Both gliders work tolerably well and flying one is a proficiency (piloting Glider 1 slot, Dex). On each the weaponry and passengers is counted towards the maximum cargo weight. Lizardmen tribes will generally have a great many of these in villages, especially near the edges of islands. Aarakocra The Aarakocran society is based on small clans, these clans are then organized into four "nations" which are called Flocks. These flocks are the largest aarakocran political organization, though the clan is more important for most everyday life. Aarakocran society is matriarchal (males have a definite lesser role in society as mere hunters, traders and warriors; women control religion, manufacturing and politics) and most clans are semi-migratory, only staying in one place for a short period of time. Each nation maintains a permanent "hatchery" or large village which acts as its trademoot, spelljamming port, and capital city. Each of the four hatcheries is located on a smaller, rocky island with no lizardman tribes and is named after the flock which uses and defends it. The aarakocra never war with each other, though conflicts with dragons or lizardmen are common. Each nation is led by a "Windcaller" an aarakocran priestess capable of calling an air elemental once per week (by herself as opposed to the more typical group summoning aarakocran shamans can perform). Aarakocran clans and flocks identify themselves with plumed standards made from feathers. These will always have the color of the flock as the most predominant color, with the patterns of the clan further individualizing the standard. The two most important flocks are detailed below. Donakkis Flock: The largest flock which holds typical aarakocran attitudes and beliefs. It is led by Alekree Donakkis (NG af P9(Kocraa)) who encourages trade with off worlders and exploratory missions by the more restless young males. She has concluded a series of defense agreements with many metallic dragons around Coliar, so that there is often a draconic ally nearby when a wandering Donakkis clan needs aid against lizardmen, dragons, or off worlders. In addition she has built up an impressive spelljamming fleet to defend the Donakkis hatchery. This consist of 9 Eagleships and 15 Corbinas. The main color of Donakkis standards is white. Iskriie Flock: The second largest flock and in the throes of cultural turbulence. The Iskriie are currently dominated by the iron claw of Arisai Heliwing (CE af F/P 9/7(Akadi)). This vicious hen claimed the ability to call air elementals and the position of Windcaller upon the recent, untimely demise of the preceding Windcaller. She has since revealed herself as an Akadian priestess and begun the forceful conversion of the Iskriie flock to her faith. Though she has had some success most clans continue to practice the older ways, worshiping Kocraa. They have also begun to avoid the Iskriie hatchery and the temple to Akadi Arisai has established there. In response to this Arisai has begun employing her growing spelljammer fleet to hunt down and capture errant Iskriie clans. Some clans have taken refuge with other Flocks, and in some cases Arisai's Eagleships have "mistakenly" taken clans from other flocks captive. These affronts are threatening to bring about the first war in the history of Coliar between Aarakocran Flocks. Arisai's fleet consists of 10 Eagleships, 22 Corbinas, and 3 shrikeships. The Iskriie primary color is green. Dragons There are six dragon species on Coliar; Red, Black, Green, Gold, Bronze and Brass. Each follows the same standard Dragon abilities physically, though the culture is somewhat different. The dragons belong to familial clans to which they are extremely loyal, and older Dragons are respected and revered, not constantly challenged for greater status. perhaps because of this there are many young dragons on Coliar, they are the dragons most often encountered, since the great wyrms remain near their ancestral clan lairs. In general Coliaran dragons are not as fanatical in alignment as other dragons, they tend to have a more neutral outlook (though the alignment tendencies remain). There has not been a major dragon war on Coliar for centuries, for the most part because the clan elders see the wisdom of peace. Small skirmishes still often occur between species, of course. The Bronze and Red dragons in particular love to fight and often hire themselves out to aarakocra or lizardmen. Many dragons extract a tithe from any intelligent creature which passes through their territory, especially spelljammers.